The Fellowship of Harry Potter
by Chanra
Summary: Unable to find a transport out of the School of Hogwarts, the Fellowship is stuck in the school for the next year. Many, including Legolas, find their hidden talents. But what happens when Voldemort and Sauron join forces? *NO SLASH*
1. Arrival and sorting

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, another story by yours truly!! This is knew though, a crossover between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. Oh joy, heavens knows what is going to happen if anyone gets a hold of a wand...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Um, Gandalf, where are we going?" Frodo asked the wizard who was happily smoking his pipe on the seat next to him. Gandalf had insisted on taking a detour before actually starting the heroic quest of the Ring. Whither Lord Elrond knew about this or not, no one knew. They had been traveling on a strange red train marked "The Hogwarts Express" for the past half an hour and Gandalf had not explained where their destination lay.  
  
"My good hobbit, did you not pay attention to what I said? We are going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I want to see a good friend of mine, Dumbledore, to see if he has any words of wisdom, and I trust he will," the wizard replied, blowing smoke rings that traveled down the corridor and into the compartment next to theirs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas coughed, he was used to clean air, after living in the forests of Mirkwood for hundreds of years. Gandalf seemed to enjoy blowing smoke rings into their compartment especially. It didn't help that his other companions, Aragorn and Gimli, smoked too. The Elf leaned his head against the window and looked at the scenery that passed by.  
  
"Would you like anything my dears?" the stewardess asked, pulling a trolley filled with goodies.  
  
"No thank you," Aragorn said. He did not feel comfortable eating these foreign candies, especially when some were labeled 'chocolate frogs.'  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli asked between blowing puffs of smoke in Legolas' face, much to the disgust of the Elf, "Where are we going exactly?"  
  
Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do you not know? We're going to see some friend of Gandalf's. I do not know why, I think we're educated enough, don't you? Gimli, stop blowing smoke in Legolas' face."  
  
Legolas mouthed a silent 'thank you', to receive another blow of smoke in his face.  
  
"Care to try?" Gimli offered, thrusting the pipe at Legolas.  
  
"No thank you," the Elf said, pushing it away.  
  
"I insist, unless you are too afraid to try."  
  
Legolas grabbed the pipe with a scowl. Whipping off the end, he stuck it into his mouth and took a small breath; almost as soon, he began coughing and received a few hard pats on the back by Boromir. "I don't think I'll try that again," he said, handing the pipe back to Gimli. The Dwarf smiled smugly.  
  
After they all had finished laughing on Legolas' behalf, a girl appeared in the doorway. She had long frizzy hair that came down to her back, dressed in black robes; she looked very formal and older than she really was. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I don't suppose you've seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one."  
  
"No, but I can help you find it, if you want," Legolas offered, glad to make any excuse to leave the smoke filled chambers.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you've a Mirkwood Elf! My goodness, there are so many interesting people on this train, first Harry Potter, and now an Elf! We usually only see smaller versions, like the house elves, which are only half your height and probably a fraction of your age, if that," she said. Legolas shot a questionable look to Aragorn, who only snickered. "I'm sorry, have I offended you?" the girl asked, seemingly sincerely proper.  
  
"No, I've always felt ancient next to these children," Legolas said, more as a retort to Aragorn than to Hermione.  
  
"Actually, I'd better be going, the train arrives soon," she said, "and I cannot stand you compartment, did you not read the signs? No smoking."  
  
Legolas smiled smugly to receive an icy look from Aragorn that whipped the smile off his face in a heartbeat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE SORTING HAT  
  
Aragorn watched with a smile on his face as each student stepped up to the stool with the sorting hat. He was seated in a table with many younger peers and they all stared at him, trying to seem subtle, but there was no doubt the eyes were on this strange new addition to Hogwarts.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat shouted, and Pippin jumped.  
  
"And that's the last one, now all the first years have been sorted into their rightful houses. Ah, but we seem to have guests," Professor McGonagall said, shooting a smile to the table where the Fellowship sat. "Even though you will only be staying a short while, I still think you should be sorted. All agree?" There was a rounding chorus of 'yes yes!!' "And you, Master Elf, shall be first."  
  
Legolas, who had been watching in silence until now, leapt up from hearing his name. He carefully pushed his chair back, and stepped up to the platform. There were stifled giggles as the Elf rolled his eyes upwards as the hat fell over his head, obscuring his vision.  
  
"A good mind, a great warrior, Legolas Greenleaf," the Elf turned his head around, trying to find where the voice was orienting from. "I'm right here, on top of your head. Yes, I'm a talking hat, after watching for so long, did you really think anything else? Stop thinking, your thoughts are becoming jumbled, and if you want me to place you sooner, and get out of this ordeal, like you want to, I suggest you relax." Legolas took a few breaths, and then tried to calm his mind, as the hat spoke again.  
  
"You are an old being, are you not? You've seen more than one millennia, some things you wish to still experience, and some you'd wish you'd forget. Now, alright, you think I'm stalling, don't you? Alright, let's get this over with, GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
The hat was lifted off Legolas' head and he was able to see the smiling faces of those who were seated at the Gryffindor's table. Gandalf also looked quite pleased.  
  
"Now, the ring bearer and the Hobbit of the Shire, Mr. Frodo Baggins. Frodo, would you please step forward?" McGonagall said, beckoning the hobbit. Nearly as soon as the hat was placed on his head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
For the next ten minutes, the next, older additions to Hogwarts were sorted. Boromir and Gimli to Ravenclaw, Merry and Pippin to Hufflepuff, and Aragorn, Legolas, Sam and Frodo to Gryffindor. The last house, Slytherin,  
  
"Now please, let the feast begin!" An elderly Wizard, on Gandalf's right said, and almost immediately, the tables were filled with the most wonderful looking food the Fellowship had ever seen.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Acquaintance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was going to write the whole story out first, and then post, but I can't because I need advice after and during every chapter. So please, if you want me to continue, SEND A REVIEW!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Prefects, please lead your house to the common room," Professor McGonagall said after they had all finished eating, "you will find your baggage already in your rooms."  
  
Frodo looked expectantly at Gandalf. As he had expected, he motioned them to stay. But what was unexpected, was the knot of frustration in the old Wizard's brow.  
  
"Gandalf? What has happened?" Legolas asked, obviously having read the same expression.  
  
"Dumbledore says the train that brought us here will not be leaving until next year, so there will be no leaving until then," he explained. "I suggest you make yourselves comfortable, we'll be here for a long time. The Quest of the ring is- postponed."  
  
"But your stay will be uneventful if you do not have a wand," Dumbledore said, "come to my office and from there, who can say?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, these are genuine Olivander wands," Dumbledore said, "I'm not sure how I've managed such a collection over the years. But, wands get left behind, or forgotten after a long tedious class." He handed a wand over to Aragorn, who gingerly accepted it, "try this one, holly, phoenix feather, 12 inches. Go on, give it a wave."  
  
Aragorn gave a slight jerk to the wand, and a book was jerked from the many shelves, it flew towards Legolas' head, and the elf barely had time to move before it struck the wall with such force that it created a rather large hole.  
  
"Nope, that won't do," Dumbledore said, snatching the wand from Aragorn, "here, try this one."  
  
***  
  
After they had all found wands that matched their personalities, Dumbledore's study was in shambles, but the wizard did not seem to mind, in fact, he seemed extremely pleased. "What a great group of companions you've got Gandalf, not a single muggle among them!" he smiled.  
  
"Yes, they are all wonderful in their own ways," he said, eyeing Frodo who was busy admiring his new wand, "besides, they're all from Middle-Earth, did you expect anything less?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Dumbledore had taught them the proper way of handling their wands, they were dismissed from his chambers and sent to their own. Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Gimli headed to their own corridor, and the rest to theirs.  
  
"I will never get used to things here," Legolas said, starting conversation, "everything is so... unpredictable."  
  
"No wonder Gandalf feels so at home," Sam said, it all allowed them to have a good laugh.  
  
"Yes, but I am a bit worried, will the Ri- I mean, will IT be safe here?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I would think, otherwise, why would Gandalf seem so unhesitant to stay here?" Aragorn said.  
  
"Maybe because we have no choice, and for a moment, you sounded a lot like Pippin," Legolas said, to receive a cuff on the head by Aragorn. "But that's a good thing, isn't it?"  
  
When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room door, Percy the prefect was waiting for them. "The password is Hemoglobin. Just say it to the Fat Lady and the passage will open."  
  
"Hemoglobin?" Legolas said with a raised eyebrow. The Painting creaked forwards and exposed a hidden passageway, into the Griffindor common room. "I see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas let his head fall into his hands; it seemed Percy had been rambling on for hours about proper behavior. As if he didn't receive this talk in the long years of his life! Elves are usually a very patient species; after all, they had to be if they wanted to live thousands of years happily. But those few minutes seemed like centuries to even the Elf, he felt sorry for Aragorn, who looked like he was ready to fall of his chair.  
  
"And that concludes my speech," Percy said, and the faces gladdened. "Oh, one more thing, you are forbidden on the third floor, all but for those of you who wish to die a most painful and gory death . (There was a loud whisper from someone in the back, "and after this, death will be welcome." They received a deadly glare from Percy, and the mutter ceased.) But for those who wish to live a trifle longer, keep out of the floor. And there will be no wandering the halls after hours, if you are caught, you will be suspended, if not expelled." And with a slightly dramatic flick of his cape, he left the chambers.  
  
"What an old bag," a red haired boy said, "I don't care if he's my brother, and he always seems to never stop talking."  
  
"You should be nice to your siblings," Legolas chided playfully.  
  
"Ha! You try living in a house with seven other people," he said, "my name's Ron Weasly by the way. And this is Harry Potter." He indicated to the dark haired boy next to him. There was something about that boy that made Legolas feel uncomfortable.  
  
"My name is Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf from the very distant realm of Mirkwood, back on Middle-Earth. What are those?" He tapped at the dark rimmed spectacles Harry wore.  
  
"What? My glasses?"  
  
"Is that what they're called? Glasses?" Legolas asked, transfixed, "I've never seen anything like it. What do they do?"  
  
Harry laughed, "They help you see, do you not have glasses in you- world? Here," he handed over the glasses into Legolas' hand. "I'm blind as a bat without them."  
  
Gingerly, he placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose, when he opened his eyes, everything was immensely disoriented. He jerked back in surprise. Aragorn laughed, "Give them back Legolas, your Elven eyes do not need them."  
  
"Whoa, you're an Elf?" Ron asked, his eyes going very large. Legolas pulled his hair back to show the pointed ears beneath. "You ARE an Elf."  
  
"Is it true they sleep with their eyes open?" Harry asked, and Legolas nodded. The common room was deserted, except for Hermione; most people had retired to their chambers for the night (most had gone to excape any further lecture from Percy, if he should return), even Sam and Frodo. "Wicked."  
  
"What about the two short ones that accompanied you earlier, who or what are they?" Harry asked, questioning the strange new students.  
  
"Hobbits," the answer came from across the room. Hermione was reading a book that seemed too big for her to carry; the spine read 'creatures and races from Middle-Earth.' "I got this out of the Library, it's quite fascinating."  
  
"Really? What does it say about Elves?" Legolas asked, and quickly strode across the classroom to read over Hermonie's shoulder.  
  
TBC 


	3. Back to school

Legolas sat on the window sill. He watched the hut by the forbidden forest with interest. There were small puffs of smoke coming out of its chimney, but he could not think of anyone who would want to live there.  
  
"Legolas, get down," Aragorn said, sitting on the bed opposite of Legolas', "get some rest, I think they'll be starting classes tomorrow. Besides, you're blocking my veiw of Eärendil."  
  
Legolas jumped off the sill and sat on the bed. The mattress seemed to bounce, despite the light weighted being sitting on it. He pulled the blanket off and resumed the same spot on the window sill. Draping the blanket over his shoulders. He closed his eyes until they were half lidded. He suddenly smiled, "I wonder what Elrond would say if he saw us like this," he chuckled.  
  
"He'd probably say, 'get off the window sill,' and then grab you by your tunic and pull you down, as I am about to do," Aragorn said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Attention Gryffindors! Attention! Attention!!" Percy shouted to no avail, he finally had to shoot sparks from his wand in order to be noticed. "The first class you will be attending is charms, taught by professor Flitwick. But first, breakfast will be served in the dining hall, what are you waiting for? Get moving!!"  
  
***  
  
"As much as I enjoy this food, I still would prefer an elvish dish, this earth stuff is just, different," Legolas whispered in Aragorn's ear. The human nodded as he shoved another forkful of hash brows in his mouth.  
  
Just as Ron was about to grab another pancake, Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost drifted by. "Good morning to you all," he said, looking forlornly at the food on the table.  
  
"Umm... Sir?" Legolas asked, offering some of his food.  
  
"No, I can't eat, it would go right through me," he patted his translucent stomach, "I haven't eaten in a good four-hundred years."  
  
"That's not that long," Legolas said to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"Well, to you, master Elf," he retorted, obviously offended.  
  
"Legolas, how old are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Thrice that number, then double that still," Legolas said.  
  
"Ah."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let us practice the correct wand movement; remember, swish and flick," Professor Flitwick said. He was a short little teacher, and it reminded Legolas of Gimli. "Now, this is going to be the first charm you've learned all your life, it's the levitating spell, 'wingardium Leviosa!'" Flitwick pointed his wand at the feather, and it started to float above everyone's head. "Now it's your turn."  
  
There were mutters all around the class of this new spell, but there were no feathers floating next to the Professor's. Aragorn watched with amusement until Legolas prodded him to try.  
  
"Wingaardiumm, LevioSAA!" he muttered, but the feather didn't move. "If you're so good, master Elf, I suggest you try," Aragorn said, after reading the note of amusement the elf's face.  
  
Legolas muttered an Elven curse under his breath. "Wingardium LeviOsa," and to his utter astonishment and bewilderment, the feather began to lift itself from the table. "It's the accent, I swear," he laughed. He found he could move the feather where he wanted it to go by jerking his wand this way and that. A second feather, conjured by Hermione quickly joined Legolas'.  
  
Despite not knowing this sort of magic existed, the Fellowship was not far behind. There were some in the class who had never had even touched a wand before. The only real concern to them was height difference, and the fact that they had not brought any supplies.  
  
"Very good you two, fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick said, obviously very happy with the success.  
  
Aragorn, Ron and Harry all wore masks of frustration and jealousy.  
  
***  
  
"It's LeviOOsa, not LevioSA," Ron complained, Hermione had tried to help Ron with his levitation spell, but obviously she had crossed the 'goody goody' line. "She's a nightmare, really."  
  
Hermione stalked by angrily, tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
"I think she's heard you," Harry said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HALLOWE'EN  
  
"Excuse me, Ron, where's Hermione? She's missing out on the feast," Aragorn whispered to Ron as he was eating his millionth drumstick.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her all afternoon," he replied.  
  
A girl from the Hufflepuff table leaned her chair backwards, "They say Hermione is in the girl's bathroom, she's been there all afternoon, crying." She then righted her chair and continued eating.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Quirrell, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher came shrieking in. "TROLL!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!! I thought you ought to know," he said, and fell soundlessly to the floor.  
  
Immediately, the whole room was in an uproar. Obviously, even on just plain old Earth, Trolls were a big deal. "I wonder what kind it is," Legolas said wryly.  
  
"Hermione! She doesn't know!" The cry came from Harry.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Gandalf shouted over the noise, "Now, Prefects lead your house back to the dormitories, and teachers will head to the dungeons."  
  
As they walked down the hall, Harry and Ron began taking a detour, "Harry, where are you going?" Legolas asked.  
  
"To find Hermione," Harry replied over his shoulder, "she doesn't know."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," Legolas stated firmly. As they rounded the corner into the Girl's bathroom, there was a horrible stink and rumbling. "What is that?" he whispered.  
  
"I think the Troll has left the dungeons," Harry said.  
  
"Right when you need a bow, you don't have one," Legolas grumbled, Gandalf had their weapons under custody because of feared incidents with the students. Hearing their voices, the Troll turned his attention away from searching for the girl and locked his eyes onto the blond haired Elf in front of him. "Harry, go look for Hermione, Ron, either assist him or stay out of the way," he said. Ron nodded and joined Harry's side; however, Hermione was already at his side.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, as soon as she set eyes on the huge creature.  
  
"I think that's an understatement," Legolas muttered as the Troll raised its club. It brought it down on the sinks, where the Elf had been just seconds before. However, the dust rose, and a speck of sand landed itself into the Elf's eye. Legolas blinked, giving the Troll a moment to aim for another blow, this time it hit the elf in the chest, sending him flying in the other direction. He landed crumpled on the floor.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" Hermione screamed, running to his side. She checked his pulse, it was still strong and he began to push himself up onto his elbows. Suddenly, he clutched his ribs and moaned in pain. "I think you've got a broken rib," she said, easing him into a more comforable position.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron looked at the huge beast in front of them in horror...  
  
TBC 


	4. forgivness and flying lessons

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a while, I know, but here it is!! *offers post as a peace offering.*  
  
As for the comment from Shocked by Electrical Cords, and I suppose you'd be walking around, defending yourself and friends, after being thrown across the room by a cave troll and have more than one broken rib? I don't think so. "What's with the weak elf?!" Spare me.  
  
Alright, I'm finished ranting and raving.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Do you think we'd get expelled if we left them here?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"It depends, if we died first, then no one would know we intended to leave them in the first place," Harry replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"I heard that," Legolas said from across the room. This caused the Troll to turn around and turn his attention to the wounded being at the far side far side of the girl's washroom. "Valar spare us."  
  
"Landed yourselves in quite a pickle, I do say," Dumbledore said, from around the corner. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and the club the troll was holding was pulled from his grasp. It then fell and hit him on the back of the head, knocking it out cold.  
  
"Oh! Explain yourselves, ALL of you!!" Professor McGonagall screeched as she observed the scene in front of them.  
  
"Um... Uh... "Harry stammered.  
  
"It was my fault," Legolas said, "I- I'd read about cave trolls once, and we sometimes had them in Mirkwood, only when it had me cornered did I realize that my bow and quiver were not in my possession." This was a complete lie though. No troll, stupid as they were, would ever go into the forests of Mirkwood, especially a CAVE troll. Besides, this was the first troll the young Elf had ever set eyes on.  
  
"I do not care if you are a guest, as long as you are within these halls, you are a student of Hogwarts, is that understood? Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor because of your foolishness," Legolas bowed his head at the lecture.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said, "I do think Legolas was injured, the cave troll was able to impel him with his club because he was trying to protect us," she said, indicating his ribs.  
  
"Then Hermione, assist him to Madame Profrey so she can get him cleaned up. Harry, Ron, back to your dormitories, NOW!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somehow Legolas and Hermione were able to hobble their way down without getting lost. Madame Profrey had managed to set the bone, and gave him some sort of medicine to promote healing. It tasted so nasty, he spit it out and it took two other tries until all the required amount of medicine was in his gullet. Now he was back at in the common room, where Aragorn was waiting for them.  
  
"Come back in one piece?" Aragorn said.  
  
"Whither that's a good thing or not, I do not know," he replied as he sunk down into the sofa.  
  
"But you are an immortal, right? That means you can't die," Ron commented.  
  
"I can die, for example being beaten to death by a cave troll or dying of grief or sadness, the only other natural way Elves can die. But I can't die of old age or sickness, although that medicine made me feel like I was sick," the Elf replied.  
  
"Well I think we all should be glad that we're alive," Hermione said, sitting next to Legolas, it seemed that the young witch had forgiven them for the events earlier that day.  
  
"I suppose. So Hermione, tell us a little about yourself," Ron said, he was too tired to think of anything else to do, and he was in the mood for conversation.  
  
"Well, both my parents are muggles, and it was a bit of a nasty shock for them when I got my letter," she smiled at the thought. She explained what it was like at Muggle School, and about the way muggles live, which to magic folk like Ron, was fascinating. "That's about it. Now, what about YOU Harry?"  
  
"Well, as all of you know, my parents were killed by the Dark Lord-"  
  
"Sauron?" Legolas interjected.  
  
"No, Voldemort," he looked at the stunned faces of Ron and Hermione. For it was a bad omen to speak the dark wizard's name.  
  
"In Middle-Earth, there is a Dark Lord as well."  
  
"Ah, I see," Harry said, and continued. "I was raised by muggles... oh; you know everything, especially you Hermione." He said, unwilling to continue.  
  
"Yes, but we do not," Aragorn said, "Please continue."  
  
***  
  
"And that's it," Harry said. His mouth felt dry when he was done. .  
  
"That's good, heavens knows what else would have happened if you were older," Hermione said, "I'm going to my room, before some other troll comes stomping in."  
  
"Me too," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said, "Are you coming?"  
  
Maybe it was the long life story of Harry Potter, or maybe it was medicine, finally taking effect, whatever it was, the elf was already asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLYING LESSONS  
  
"Now, everyone stand on the left side of their broomsticks," Madame Hooch instructed, "place your hand above and say 'up' with feeling!"  
  
There was a rounding chorus of "Up up!" Legolas' broomstick did nothing but roll around on the ground, Ron's came up and smacked him in the face, Aragorn's had flown off without a rider, leaving him staring at the sky, waiting for it to return.  
  
"Up!" Legolas commanded to his broomstick, when it did nothing, so he changed to Elvish. Surprisingly, it jumped from the ground and hit his hand waiting above it. Legolas wrinkled his brow, "Mani what?" he said, then realizing he had to change back to western to be understood, "how is that?"  
  
"How is what Legolas?" Madame Hooch answered.  
  
"My broomstick understands Elvish," he replied quizzically.  
  
"Hmm, so that is what language it answers to..." Madame Hooch muttered, the broomstick had given many people trouble for the past decade or so, then she dismissed the thought, "Now, you will mount, hover in the air, then touch back down. Already? Go!" she blew on her whistle, which was unnecessary and quite painful to sharp Elven ears.  
  
Legolas mounted his broomstick, it felt quite uncomfortable, and not like riding a horse, like he had expected. And it defiantly did NOT feel good in some places... (A/N okay, what does A/N mean anyways? I read a story and the author person had it everywhere. What does it mean? If you can tell me, I'll update more often... Okay, bribing NEVER works, so could you please tell my out of the kindness of your heart? Oh, and what doesn't 'rn' mean also? People always send it to me in reviews, and I am not educated in the subject of letters. Please?)  
  
"Neville!" Hermione shouted, it appeared as if Aragorn's broomstick had returned, and was now on a course set directly at Neville Longbottom's face. Madame Hooch whipped out her wand and shouted strange words, sparks shot out of her wand, aimed towards the rouge broomstick. As soon as the sparks reached the broomstick, it disintegrated and fell in a shower of splinters. However, Neville was so surprised and shocked, he fell of his stick and fell onto the ground with a cry of pain.  
  
"Madame Hooch? I think Neville's hurt," Hermione said.  
  
Madame Hooch walked over to the fallen Neville, "Ah yes, it's a broken... Alright, I don't know what's broken, so let's go to Madame Profrey. All of you, if I see a single person, or elf," she eyed Legolas, "in the air, they will be fed to the squid in the lake before anyone can say Quidditch." 


	5. Childish bickering

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A VERY VERY VERY special thanks to all who wrote and told me what (A/N) means. And also, what 'rn' means, all of you deserve a round of applause!! *golfer's clap* and no, this is NOT I repeat, NOT going to be a SLASH fic. I don't write those. Read my bio.  
  
I would just like to thank 'MagicalRachel' for sending me such useful information. I couldn't have written any more stories without you!! (Well, I could, but hey, you don't need to know that) So without further to do, I dedicate this chapter to you. And here's the Disclaimer you wanted.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of it!! Everything you recognize, (or not, probably) does not belong to me. (Wish it did though), except for the Angresan, which isn't mentioned in this story.  
  
SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG!!! STUPID BOOK REPORTS!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" A blond haired boy said, "A a total idiot."  
  
Legolas stifled a laugh.  
  
"And what's so funny Elf? Do you think that we humans, just because we live shorter lives than you do, are inferior?" He demanded, "My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. I hope you remember that, because you'll be hearing it when Slytherin wins the house cup."  
  
"And why would I be hearing your name? They don't read out all those who are unfortunate to be in the Slytherin house," Ron retorted.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Weasly," Malfoy snorted, "this is between me and this wretched elf."  
  
"And Valar, what have I done?" Legolas asked, not bothering to add any innocence into his voice.  
  
"Ah yes, you were laughing, what seems to be so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Is it wrong for a being, be it elf or human, to laugh?" Legolas raised an eyebrow. "For I thought it was a way of expressing one's self."  
  
"No, you were laughing at me, and I want to know why."  
  
"Oh, it's just... you remind me of my good friend Elladan and Elrohir, when their hair was shorter they used to comb it back like that. It looked. horrendous," Legolas smiled, "but this is an Elf, not a human, and this is centuries ago, and fashion has changed. I suppose it's alright to do anything with your hair nowadays."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had insisted on talking out the braids in Legolas' hair. "Others might get the wrong... impression." Ron had explained. Legolas had asked what the impression was, but they had just laughed and refused to tell him.  
  
"Your day will come, Elf," Draco said with malice, "when all of your race will be gone, like it is on Earth, and the world will be rid of your horrible existence."  
  
"Alas, that day has already begun," he said sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is this?" Draco said, holding up a wand. "Fatty Lumpkin must have dropped it when he fell on his fat arse."  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Besides, it's not a good thing to call people Fatty Lumpkin," Frodo commented, "Tom Bombadil would not be happy if he knew you were using the name of his pony in vain."  
  
"Shut up, short thing," Draco retorted. "Lets leave it somewhere for Lumpkin to find, like on the roof!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Harry growled.  
  
"Oh, but I would," Malfoy grinned evily. Placing his broomstick between his legs (must... not... think... nasty... thoughts...) he pushed off and soared tauntingly above Harry's head. "Are you going to try to stop me?"  
  
"Yes." Without another word, he mounted his broomstick and chased after Malfoy. Only Legolas' keen elven eyes could see the look of amusement in Draco's face.  
  
"What an idiot," Hermione said, coming up next to Legolas. They watched in facsination and shock as they played cat and mouse in the air. The two young wizards exchanged a conversation that even the sharp Elven hearing of Legolas could not be distinguished. Suddenly, Malfoy threw the wand toward the window, and Harry followed, catching the wand just before he and the wand smashed through the glass.  
  
Coming back down to earth, Harry was swarmed by a crowd of cheering students. Legolas smiled at Aragorn, "I don't think YOU could be able to pull that off."  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall stormed in, her face a unreadable mask, "Harry Potter! Come this way."  
  
Sam turned to Legolas, "Do you think the squid is a vegitarian?"  
  
"Wouldn't be your money on it."  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
"She said I'm the youngest seeker in a century," Harry said.  
  
"That's not that long," the Elf answered, annoying everyone. Aragorn slowed his stride so he came behind Legolas. With more stealth than a man should have, he placed an arm around the slender being's waist and jerked him back into his chest. He placed his wand on Leoglas' throat, tilting his head until it rested on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"Strange positions I find myself in."  
  
"If you say 'that's not that long,' ever again, I'm going to ask Gandalf for advice on hexes," Aragorn answered in Elvish, he noticed a rather large crowd gathering around their little scuffle.  
  
"Truly Master Aragorn, I would expect a man with such stature and heritage as you to not act this childish towards your peers," a smooth, oddly silky voice answered, causing the ranger to look up. Professor Snape, the Potion's master looked at them indignantly, his hair looked like it had been greased with oil and smeared with dirt.  
  
"Sorry sir," Aragorn replied. It seemed strange to him that he would be repremanded like a child. He was, after all, a trifle older than all of them. All save, perhaps Dumbledore, Gandalf and Legolas.  
  
Releasing the elf, Aragorn turned around without another word. Legolas followed behind. "What are all you looking at? Get moving!" Snape yelled and the comotion in the halls continued.  
  
***  
  
Legolas, Hermione and Ron say on the bench, watching Harry catch golf balls while on his broomstick. It was part of his training to be a seeker, the most important player on a quidditch team. Aragorn had gone inside to take a shower, claiming he did not want to look so dirty, this was after he compared himself to Professor Snape. Legolas was sure the real reason was because he was afraid the broomstick would go rouge.  
  
"Now, I know that you haven't been in quidditch that long, but I want you to try on the golden snitch, since you won't be catching golf balls during a real game," Oliver wood said, taking a gold ball out from the case of quivering bludgers.  
  
From the Snitch, two silver wings shot out, and it began struggling to get out of Oliver's grasp. Releasing the snitch, it shot out of sight; to humans, that is. Legolas watched with his keen elven eyes as it flew around each of their heads, taunting them. When it swerved around the elf's head, he shot a hand out and grasped the smooth metal into his palm.  
  
"Harry!" Legolas called, and the young wizard came and grabbed the snitch out of the elf palm.  
  
"Oliver, I've got it!" he said showing the golden ball triumphantly.  
  
"Now if only it were that easy every time," came the coach's reply. 


	6. Time and Underwear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Dear Jen, 

            You wanted me to answer your questions? Well, let me tell you, I have taken your review into mind, and into the story. Read on and your questions will be answered, most of them anyway. If not, I'll answer them in the chapters to come.  Keep checking! 

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

---------------------------------------- **CHRISTMAS**

"Gandalf!" Frodo said, running over to the wizard who was happily smoking his pipe and talking merrily to Dumbledore. 

"Hmm?" he said, diverting his attention. 

"Gandalf, some of the students are leaving for Christmas, some sort of holiday.  Isn't it possible that we could leave with them? The Rin- IT has begun to feel heavy..." Frodo's voice quieted. 

"Call the rest of the Fellowship; we need to have a private meeting," Dumbledore said, "to my quarters." 

~*~*~**~~*~*~**~

            "Aww, but we've been having so much fun!" Pippin complained. 

            "Yes, and besides, if we learn proper magic, we can prepare ourselves for other nasty things to come!" Merry quipped. 

            "Do you really think Mithrandir would trust you with a wand outside of Hogwarts?" Legolas smiled playfully. 

            "Yes, he just doesn't trust _you_ with one." 

            "The hobbit has a point," added the Ranger. 

            "Dina //_be silent/shut up// Aragorn." _

            "Your choice is to stay until the end of the year then?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow, "you know that means that Saruman has another year to destroy Middle Earth and that Sauron's forces are massing..."  The fellowship remained silent. 

            "But we've already stayed here for half a year; will another half make much of a difference?" Pippin asked. 

            "Don't be selfish, young hobbit," Boromir responded, "Do you want all of Middle-Earth suffering because you want to stay here for your own pleasures?" 

            "No..." Pippin said slowly. Gandalf and Dumbledore remained silent through their argument, both knowing time was passing by slowly. It was an important decision, for once they left, there was no chance that they'd be coming back. 

            "When does the train leave?" Aragorn asked. 

            "In exactly thirty four seconds and counting." 

            "What!?"

            "Thirty one seconds." 

            "It would be impossible to prepare for departure in that amount of time!" 

            "Twenty five seconds." 

            "Surely you could have stopped our bickering and remind us of the time!" Merry exclaimed. 

            "Master Meriadoc, you are a very intelligent and well aged Hobbit, do you expect us to remind you of the time every day like a child?" Gandalf asked. 

            "Twelve seconds." 

            "Looks like we're staying here for another few months," Legolas sighed. 

            "Three seconds." 

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~ (**Back in the Dormitories)**

            "Legolas, what are you doing? Where's Aragorn?" Ron asked. The elf had his feet on the leather couch, but his back was flat on the floor. His hair was haloed around his head and he had his slender Elven hands intertwined on his chest.  Legolas turned his head slightly at his name. 

            "Aragorn is taking a shower after I spilled the Armadillo bile and Turtle colon on him," he replied stiffly.  

            "Legolas, what's wrong?" Ron asked, he was used to the lively, perky elf. "Is something on your mind?" 

            The elf sighed, "Many things trouble my mind, although talking about it would not alleviate any of it." 

            "You never know. I'm listening."           

            "There was a time when Mirkwood was Greenwood the Great," Legolas said, not moving his position, diverting his eyes to the ceiling. "Greenwood was the most beautiful wood north of Lothlórien. The trees welcomed any creature, be it elf or human. 

            "The shadow of Sauron passed over Greenwood, turning in into Mirkwood. I was but a  small elfling when this happened, but I still remember how the trees grew bitter and cold. How the spiders began multiplying. How many elves either died or left Greenwood. The Orcs became bolder, venturing farther into our borders and finally attacking my father's palace and the homes of the elves themselves. My mother perished in one of the battles." When Legolas looked at Ron, the wizard swore he could see unshed tears in the elf's eyes. 

            "That is what I am afraid of. No other people, be in elf, dwarf or man, should have to experience the wrath of Sauron. To watch as their loved ones, homes and everything they hold dear to their hearts shrivel into darkness.

            "By staying here,  we're giving Sauron and his puppet Saruman more time to do this. That is why I am eager to leave; I cannot bear to think Middle Earth's denizens having to face what fear, anger and sorrow the Sindar elves have seen." 

At this, Ron remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Well, come outside, it might help your thoughts wander. I just came to get my cloak. Winter is here and it's mighty cold outside. Harry is still doing his quidditch training. After the snow clears, the matches will begin. Griffindor hasn't won since James Potter left." 

            The elf smiled slightly. Then flipped backwards, landing daintily on his feet. "Shall we go?" 

            "Yes, let me get my cloak first. Get yours too, it's just snowed," Ron said, turning the corridor to get his cloak. When he came back, the elf was standing in the same spot, wearing his fawn colored tunic and forest green breeches. "Well?"

            "Well what?" the elf answered quizzically. 

            "Aren't you going to get a cloak? You're going to be freezing your underpants off." 

            "When one of the teachers get a dragon for a pet and there is a three headed dog in the third corridor, guarding a prized possession. Besides, I'm not wearing any," the elf smiled. 

            TBC... 

            A/N:  *Growls* I'm teaching my friend Elvish but her letters are all lumpy and distorted (Mine aren't _that bad, I think). Her 'A's' looks like three separate 'I's' and she still needs the cheat sheet. (Mind you, it took nearly three days for me to learn fluently.) She doesn't even like LOTR!! _


	7. Pesky owls!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't know what's wrong with FF.net, but it says I have two extra chapters that I _know _I don't have. So, if you read on, please know that there will always be two chapters that will forever be anonymous. Until, that is, someone tells me how to get rid of them. *hint hint***

Oh, and I've figured out how to put in _Italics_, underline and **bold**. Go me!! (And for the people who don't know, all I can say is read the fine print!)

And no, I don't know wither Legolas wears underwear or not, but since Tolkien never mentioned it, I can only assume some things…

_Tûg yrch means fat Orc in Elvish. It amuses me._

**DISCLAIMER: Well, why do you think it's called a _disclaimer? Put two and two together. _**

             Ron watched as the elf's steps fell lightly on the newly fallen snow, barely making any imprint; while his heavy boots made large holes. "Hey Legolas, if you jump, do you think that you'll make _any dent in the snow?" _

            "Probably not, but if I were to sit on you, it would confirm that I'm not as light as I may seem," the elf replied with the small smile. 

            "I see some of Ron's sarcasm has rubbed off on you, Legolas," Harry snorted as he swerved around their heads. 

            "Sarcasm is not a common characteristic among us elves," Legolas replied, "although I admit, my father used many ironic remarks when I was an elfling." 

            "If elves are anything like humans, I would think so," Oliver said. They were all seated on the bench watching Harry pursue the Snitch. So far, whither it was due to the weather or the extreme cold (that Legolas couldn't feel) Harry was doing extremely poorly. To top it off, it had started to snow heavily again. 

            "Harry! Time's up," Oliver called, "if you're not going to get it now, you're never going to." 

            "Thanks for the encouragement," the young wizard growled. "Legolas? A little help please?" The elf pushed on his knees and got up, taking Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand from his hand. (It had been given to him by Professor McGonagall earlier that week.) 

            Mounting the broomstick, Legolas used his superb Elven eyes, slightly daunted by the snow, to search for the familiar gleam of the snitch. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed off, and disappeared in the dense white haze. He returned about three minutes later with the snitch in hand. 

            "Honestly Legolas, you should think about joining the Quidditch team," Oliver said, "we could use a player like you." 

            "No, I don't think it would be fair if I were to join," Legolas commented, "Besides, I'm only staying for one year. Although I have to admit, showing off to the dwarf would have been amusing. Harry is much better than I am," the elf lied. 

            "Where is Aragorn these days anyways?" Ron asked. 

            "He is taking advantage of the showers, although, if you have noticed, it doesn't make much of a difference." 

            "Well next to you, everyone looks dirty," Harry retorted. 

            "It is not my fault _I _am the one that looks clean!" the elf protested. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

             "LEGOLAS!!" 

            The elf's ears perked as he quickened his stride into the Common room. Aragorn never rose his voice unless there was grave danger or an order to be made. When the elf got into the room, he realized that it was neither. 

            "What seems to be the trouble, Son of Arathorn?" he quirked, a smile broadening over his usual stoical face. A small owl, barely bigger than a crow, was flying about Aragorn's head, diving down to give the occasional peck. A large parcel was in-between his feet, and how the bird managed to carry it was a mystery. 

            "The stupid bird won't let me take it from her, now she thinks I'm trying to steal it…" he waved his arms around, trying desperately to swat the owl away. 

            "_Kela! /go away/" the elf said, and the owl, after dropping the parcel on Aragorn's head, flew out the window. _

            "I'll never understand birds," the ranger grumbled, picking up the parcel from the floor, "it's addressed to Legolas Thranduillion." 

            Taking the parcel gingerly from the man, the elf opened the flimsy card attached to it. Inside it was written with curved and fluent elvish runes. "It's from my father," the elf said, recognizing the writing right away. 

            _Dear Legolas, _

_            The troubles you get yourself into. _

_When I sent you as an envoy, I had expected you to _just _be an envoy, and not a warrior out to defend Middle-Earth. Elrond had sent Glorfindel (Elrond made a good choice sending him, anyone else I would have slain on the spot) to inform me that you have commenced on the journey of the Ring. _

_Just three days later, I received a letter from someone named 'Albus Dumbledore_,' _does that name sound familiar to  you? He told me that you are now at Warthogs,( or was it Hogwarts?), school of witchcraft and wizardry. I pray to the Valar that you will come home in one piece. _

_            Well, _Namarie_ for now, enjoy my gift, and may Iluvatar himself watch over your path. Mirkwood misses their prince. _

_            Thranduil / __Ada___

_PS ~ use my gift wisely, for example, on the Dwarf. My heart bleeds to hear that he is one of the Nine. _

Legolas smiled. He had wondered who was sent to inform his father. Poor Glorfindel, he had probably witnessed one of his father's lectures.  He made a mental note to apologize to the age old Balrog slayer. 

            "Hey Legolas, what is it?" Harry asked, peering into the room. 

            "My father has sent me something, although I'm not sure what it is," Legolas answered, sitting on the leather couch and placing the present on his lap. With trembling fingers, he began to unwrap the parcel. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, guess what? I've decided to answer reviews, starting from chapter 6.  

**Kriss Kay ~ **Wanna know what happens next, eh? Well, be patient… Not much help eh? (I'm Canadian, if that answers all the _eh_s.) 

**Jen ~ Glad ya like it. **

**Noisy Jen ~ I hate "_Oh, you're those people from that LOTR book!" _too._ That's just stupid (sorry for those people who wrote something like that). I suppose, since Legolas _is _an elf, he could do magic without a wand… We'll see, we'll see… _**


	8. An elvish shut up

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing… except for the owl that attacked Aragorn. His name is Nikki and he's really a budgie. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, isn't this weird, usually I put an Author's note before a disclaimer… 

Anywho, I'm trying to get myself to cry on command by reading sadistic stories. Any suggestions? 

And I haven't finished reading Order of the Pheonix, I plan to though. I'm on page 156. Mom is reading it right now. She took out my Strider bookmark. I think Nikki might have eaten it… oh well, he met a decent end. 

**ATTENTION!!! For those who are interested or want to join the club 'Middle Earth Crusaders', a club formed by Flame, please e-mail her at this address: CelticGuardianP@ netscape.net    Full information of the club will be given after emailing. **

            "Well?" Ron persisted.

            "Don't be hasty," Legolas answered, tauntingly slowing his fingers around the brown wrapping paper. 

            "And _you sound like an ent," Aragorn said, but he too, was anxious to see what Thranduil had given his son. Suddenly, Legolas gave a small gasp. Thranduil had sent him a new quiver, complete with arrows and a new pair of ivory hilted knives. The quiver was hard leather, embroidered with a peacock. The knives were light, vibrant and had the emblem of Mirkwood on its handle. Expertly fletched, the arrows looked perfect. _

            "_Doila lle, adar, /thank you father/," the elf whispered quietly; examining his new gifts. _

            "What does that say?" Harry pointed to the light inscriptions on the blade. 

            "It says, _May the valar protect you on your journeys." _

            "Who or what are the Valar?" Ron asked. 

            "It's a long, long story." 

            "But I'm sure," Ron said, a wry grin beginning to dominate his features, "It's not _that long."_

            ~*~ (After much disagreement) ~*~  

"Let's see, Legolas," Ron said, motioning with his hand that he wanted to see one of the blades. 

            "Be careful, it's very easy to cut one's self," Legolas warned. 

            "And what do you plan to encounter that would be in need of cutting?" Ron asked, swirling the blade around, receiving many 'be carefuls'.  After nearly cutting off Harry's nose, Legolas took the blade back. 

            "Orcs, goblins, cave trolls and other nasties," Frodo answered from behind. 

            "Hello Frodo," Aragorn said, "where have you been? I've been meaning to ask you, but you're never around. And I'd hate to disturb you during dinner, since you seem to enjoy it so much," the future king of Gondor asked. 

            "Oh, Sam and I have been helping Hagrid with his garden, those flesh eating slugs are getting the better of the cabbages," Frodo answered, "and we sit in the back of the class so it appears that we're not there; and sometimes, we aren't. Gandalf has given us permission to miss classes when helping Hagrid. Something about mental stress when the journey starts." 

            "You've met Hagrid?" Harry asked. Sam nodded. 

            "Why at the back? You can barely see over the desks!" Legolas said chided gently. 

            "Being short sometimes has its disadvantages," Frodo replied, "like being eye-level to the back of Malfoy's head."

            "My heart truly bleeds to hear that," Harry snorted dryly. The hobbits rolled their eyes in acknowledgement and went back to their bedrooms. 

            "Who is Hagrid?" Legolas asked.

            "The keeper of keys, and the teacher of the Care of Magical Creatures class. You don't get it until you're in third year," Harry said, "speaking of which, I have a Christmas present that I should have given him long ago." 

            "The man that looks like an oversized dwarf? That's Hagrid?" Legolas asked. "Lets just hope that he merely looks like a dwarf and not act like one." Ron elbowed Aragorn in the ribs, getting the Ranger's attention. 

            "Do elves have something against dwarves?" he asked, only getting a snort from Aragorn. 

            "Who would want to live on the edge of a forest, a Dark one at that?" Ron asked conversationally.

            "Ask the elf," The ranger said, "he's the one who's lived in Mirkwood his entire life. And we all know, that's a long time to live in a spider infested forest."

            "Oh shut up Strider." 

             Suddenly from the bushes, a large, grayish black dog sprang out. Immediately, he began barking loudly, spit dripped from its hanging jowls. "Fang, be quiet!" Ron said, trying to stop the Neapolitan mastiff's intense barking to no avail. 

            "_Dina!" Legolas said a bit harshly. The dog stopped immediately. _

            "What he say?" Harry whispered to the Ranger. 

            "An Elvish _shut up," Strider said. _

            "Poor dog." 

            **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS**

**Incurelf ~ **Please don't shake a finger at me. It's distracting, and causes severe writer's block. 

**Amb_009 ~ **So do I, so do I. 

**MaverickGirl ~ **Giving Aragorn bad luck is amusing to sadistic people like me. 

**MagicalRachel ~ **Yay! You're back! Then again, you'd probably come around even more if I updated more often… Okay, you're right about Charlie winning the cup for Gryffindor. You're such a useful reviewer, you know that, right? Yes, I'm starting to stray farther away from the movie, because I can't remember how the movie went… yeah. That's my excuse. I think you're one of the only people who read author's notes. 

**Aquitaineq ~ **And I thought _my _name was hard to spell… well, I hope you stay with your opinion! 

**Sunrunner of Summer ~ **You're vocabulary is enlarged by reading literature from the R rated fanfics, so willingly posted on the website founded by the- okay… Thanks for reviewing, by the way!

**Noisy Jen ~ **I don't know why I have extra chapters. Death to extra chapters!! 

**Anelith ~ **I hope you don't kill yourself. 

**Flame ~ **I think I already answered all your questions over various E-mails. 

**Jen ~ **It's not like I have better spelling. Glad you find it hysterical; my life is dedicated to making others enjoy it more. 

**MoroTheWolfGod ~ **All of your short but meaningful reviews are appreciated.

**Luthien ~ **I don't like cliffies either, can't climb and the teacher hit me in the head with a Frisbee. It hurt. 

**Irish QT ~ **Well, something is going to happen to Legolas _before _he can do magic without a wand… lets just say, he won't have a wand to use… that made no sense grammatically. 

**Sorry for anyone I missed! I'm far too stupid to know if I did anyway! **


	9. Of crossbows, waits and gifts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ugh, I hate that last chapter. It was due to severe writer's block. Honestly. I can't write anymore. *breaks down in tears* Yes, I'm having doubts about myself. Gotta problem with that?  

**DISCLAIMER: **Snort. I own nothing. 

            **ATTENTION BETA READERS!! I need serious help. **

****

            "Fang, what's out there?" A burly disembodied voice questioned from inside the house.  There was a sound of heavy footsteps and the door opened, a tall, rather 'big boned' (not fat) human stood in front of the doorway, holding a crossbow, pointed indirectly at Legolas' heart. The elf stepped slightly to the left. "Harry! Ron! And two other people I haven't met!" he greeted, lowering the weapon much to Legolas' relief. 

            "Hello Hagrid," Harry said, holding the parcel wrapped in bright pink tissue paper, "Happy Christmas." 

            "Aww, thank you Harry, now you better come inside, but first, introduce these new… people," the giant said eyeing the elf. 

            "Well, this is Legolas," Ron said motioning towards the elf, "and this is Estel slash Dunadan slash Strider slash Elessar slash-" 

            "Aragorn," the ranger corrected, "_Just_ Aragorn". 

            "Oh yeah, forgot about that one," Ron said, "one day you'll wake up and forget which one you're going by." 

            "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in before the chill gets you," Hagrid said, obviously confused about the many-named Ranger, and wishing to end the subject. He motioned carelessly with the crossbow that they should go inside, accidentally releasing the arrow. (A/N: And it hit Legolas in the heart and he died instantly, and all the author's problems ended. The end. *sigh* wishful thinking, I still need him for other stories.)

            The projectile sailed above Legolas' head, and thunked into the tree above. There was a moment of shocked silence. Finally Hagrid came to his senses, "Laddie, are you alright?" 

            "It would appear so," the elf replied, tip-toeing to reach the thick bolt imbedded in the tree bark, after a few hard tugs, the arrow came free, but the head was still stuck in the bark. Legolas heard the tree groan. "I've had some nasty accidents with crossbows, as Aragorn would know." 

            "Must we bring that up every time we set eyes on a crossbow?" The ranger grumbled as they walked into the threshold of Hagrid's hut. 

            "Yes."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

            "His brother, Elladan, took him Faroth-esgal hunting," Legolas began his tale by sitting on the couch, Ron sat beside him, Harry pulled up a chair from the table, and Aragorn leaned on the wall opposite of them all, with one hand covering his face. "_Faroth-esgal means simply hunting the hidden. It's also a game small elflings play, you might recognize it as 'hide and seek'. Only Elrohir had told him that it was a special species of deer that were running in the vale."_

            From his little corner, Aragorn groaned in remembrance. 

            "Well knowing young Estel's brothers, they left their youngest sibling in the vale without a horse for at least five hours. When his father, Elrond, became worried, I went out to look for him. He must have thought me a deer or Warg, because using his trusty crossbow; he shot me in the back." 

            Ron winced on his behalf. 

            "It was an accident, I swear!" Aragorn half shouted. 

            "I'm sure it was," Legolas said sincerely, a bit _too _sincerely, "you wouldn't have wanted to kill me on purpose, or would you?" he raised a thin, graceful eyebrow. "Well Elrond was _very impressed when you brought me home with an arrow sticking out of me." _

            "No, I don't think Elrond was very pleased at all," the ranger replied sarcastically. 

            "I wouldn't be either," Hagrid replied, eyeing his crossbow warily as if he half expected it to shoot the elf again.  "Well yaw best be off then, it's late and tomorrow is Christmas day and it wouldn't be very good if you were to sleep through it all." 

            After they left, Hagrid was left to open his gift by himself, even though it was only Christmas Eve. As the last bits of tape fell off he smiled, he was yearning for a bologna sandwich anyway. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            "Legolas, why aren't you asleep?" Aragorn asked. Elves were known to sleep with their eyes open, but after living with elves for most of his life, the young Dunadan could tell that this elf was merely staring at the ceiling. 

            "I'm too… excited," the heir of Mirkwood replied sheepishly, "As far as I know, Christmas is like mid-winter's festival. And as you know, it's my favorite celebration." 

            Aragorn smiled, even thousands of years old, the elf never failed to show the inner child in him. In fact, in the eyes of the Eldar, Legolas was still quite young. "Sleep, it'll make your wait seem shorter," he replied, knowing the time it took for the elf to actually _go to sleep would probably take as much time or longer. _

 ~*~ (**The next Morning, December 25th,)  **

            "Aragorn! Wake up!" The ranger groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pulling the covers over his face. "_Aragorn,_" the elf's persistent and excited voice broke through all thought of going back to sleep. 

            "What?!" he grumbled, but one look into the crystal eyes of his friend brightened even his miserable morning mood. 

            "It's Christmas!" he said, barely able to stop himself from bouncing on the floor. For once, Aragorn was glad that mid-winter's festival only came around once every few centuries. 

            "Well Aragorn," the elf said, starting to pout slightly, "I suppose I'll open that gift from Arwen for you." 

            The Ranger was out of bed instantly. 

**            Well, I hope that makes up for the last chapter. I hated that one, totally pointless. **

**            MoroTheWolfGod~ **I like your suggestion. It was the only one. 

            **Inweofnargothrond~ **I hope I spelled your name right. It's worse than mine. Yes, _always have pity on the animals. It's the proper way of life, well, that's how it goes it _my _life…_

            **Sirithiliel ~ **I'm not too sure about _perfect, _since there's no such thing as perfect. Speaking of perfect, that brings me to my favorite quote: if practice makes perfect, and there's no such thing as perfect, why practice? 

            **Sunrunner of Summer ~ **Thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list! Most kind of you. I wouldn't call this a cliffy, would you?

            **El loco uno ~ **Thanks for the cookies, I haven't been given cookies before. Too bad my bird got to them first. 

            **Angel 1 ~ **Glad you like it! My computer is also messed. 

            **Irish QT ~ **You've got a really bad case of run-on sentences. And I would have posted sooner, but FF.net wasn't working with me. 

            **Miralas ~ **I need a beta reader… *hint hint* That's what took me so long to post; I was trying to improve my writing skills. 

            **Pakasui ~ **hope I found what you're looking for! 

            **Tindomiel ~ **Thranduil's letter, eh? Well I that was actually taken from a letter I had to do for school. I got full marks! Tell you the truth, it _is Harry's first year, but it's the Third Age is Middle-earth. Make sense? No, I haven't finished OOTP, my mom is reading it. But even before I started, I knew who died. It's called flipping to the middle and reading from there. I'm really evil, aren't I? Page 711! _

            **Megolas ~ **Er… you're reviewing for the first chapter? But I'm well on my way to becoming finished!

            ** I have 5 stitches in my face from hitting my head in the commonwealth pool. I get them taken out on Monday! (Does it hurt? If yes, don't tell me and lie.) My friend came with me on the Ambulance and was very disappointed because we didn't go fast and didn't have the lights on.  She cried and I didn't. **

**And no, I don't want your pity, I pride myself in independence. **


	10. Auta Miqula Orqu

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~ **I spelled my pen name wrong. It's supposed to be AnkhesEnamun, not AnkhesAnamun. Well, at least they sound almost the same… 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

****

 When the Ranger got downstairs, he found a mound of gifts on the floor by the fireplace. One of which, was moving. Ron was desperately trying to stop it from wiggling into the hearth. Obviously he had almost failed at one point, since the wrapping paper seemed to be singed at the corners. 

"Legolas hurry up and open it," Ron said, irritated at the parcel. "It's addressed to you by someone named 'Luinaiwë'." 

            "Oh no," the elf moaned, hurrying to get to Ron's side. Luinaiwë was known for giving rather- unusual gifts. The fact that the parcel was moving confirmed this. Last time he had given Legolas a bullfrog wrapped in tinfoil. Carefully unwrapping the paper, he grinned as the last bit fell away. 

            "Luinaiwë sent you a ferret?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow. The furry creature began gnawing at the bars of its cage. 

            "Not just any ferret, this is Ambar. Remember him? He was the one who chewed a hole through your best breeches." Legolas said, opening the cage door. "At least my father will be happy now that he's out of the palace." 

            "You named your ferret '_doom?'" Estel asked, raising an eyebrow. Ambar began crawling into Legolas' sleeves (As I know, many fangirls would like to be in the Ferret's place at the moment); the elf had to pull him out by his tail to stop his explorations. _

            "My father_ named him that, since he only causes chaos," Legolas answered, allowing the ferret to crawl through his golden tresses, "like someone or some ones I know," he added with a smirk. _

            "Did you just compare us to a ferret?" Ron asked holding up a knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasly, Harry held its twin.  

            "If I did, it would have been a complement," he yipped as Ambar got one of his paws stuck in his locks and had begun to pull to try and free himself. Not wanting to cause himself or the ferret anymore pain, he carefully untangled the creature from his hair and plopped him back into his cage. 

            "Looks like Mom sent you a sweater too," Ron said, handing Aragorn and Legolas a pair of lumpy packages. Legolas' was dark green with an Elvish _L _on the front. Aragorn's was a lighter shade of green, and had no letters on it, most likely because Mrs. Weasly didn't know what name he was going by. 

            "I feel horrible, we didn't get you anything," Legolas' said, pulling the knitted sweater over his head, it was a bit wide for his slender frame, but he liked it. 

            "Well, there _is one thing…" Harry said slowly with a slight grin, "you could teach us Elvish…" _

            "Sindarian or Quenya?" the elf asked. 

            "Quenya," the Ranger stated firmly, knowing that Legolas, himself and most of the Elven population spoke Sindarian. Quenya was left for high celebrations and occasions. Sindarian was the common tongue. 

            "Aragorn, _amin n'nowa Quenya tanya mae (I don't know Quenya that well *A/N ~ funny, because that _is _Quenya…*)_,_" Legolas said with his tongue in his cheek. _

            "_lle__ uuma (you don't?)" Aragorn asked._

            "Well, I wasn't raised in the house of Elrond," Legolas said, bringing their conversation back to common, "in Mirkwood, all we needed to know was how to speak and write, never mind the High Tongue. Some things are more important." 

            "You found it too frustrating, didn't you?" 

            "Ai!" Ambar had managed to bite the Elf through his bars, begging for attention. 

            "Was that an _aye or an _ai_?" the Ranger asked, watching with amusement as Legolas let Ambar out and allowed him to crawl in his lap. (Again, many fangirls would like to be in the Ferret's place… too many author notes.)_

            "Anyways, we'd be glad to," Legolas said, ignoring the Ranger's last comment. 

            Ron smiled evilly, "can't wait till Hermione gets back, we'll finally know something she doesn't." 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ **(Unfortunately, the end of Christmas Holidays)**

            "Hey, Hermione, _Auta miqula orqu, (go kiss an orc)," Ron said as Hermione dragged her luggage into the common room._

            "Did you teach him that?" Aragorn whispered into the elf's pointed ear. 

            "He _wanted to know," the Legolas whispered back. _

            Hermione seemed undaunted. "_Mani? Auta miqula orqu?  Amin n'nowa ikotane (What?_ Go kiss an orc? I don't think so.)_,_" she replied stiffly, and then dragged her luggage back into her room. 

            "Hermione one, Ron and Harry, zero," Harry said desolately. 

            **I got my stitches out! Didn't hurt a bit. **

**Irish QT ~ **Hey, run-on sentences are fine. I just got yelled at every time I used them. Don't ask how I got an A. Well, I hope this chapter turns out okay!

**Sunrunner of Summer ~ **Can't breathe… You should do choreography. No, that's not the right word… er… composing… or something like that. 

**Voltor ~ **Thanks. It actally didn't hurt at all. I hope you survived your car wreck okay, something I would never like to experience. 

**Blue-elf3001 ~ **Smoke is a potential choking hazard!!! (My friend always says that. Everything is a choking hazard to her.)

**Audrey ~ **If you though _that _was creative, see my other story, Lord of the Cows. 

**Willow Myst ~ **Er… be creative… 

**Callie ~ **You're name is Callie, but yet in your review you sign by Miralas. Oh well. I think sympathy is different from pity, but the computer says it's a synonym. Oh, and think, Professor Quirrell is here, so what year _is it? _

**MoroTheWorfGod ~ **But it didn't hurt. My friend was screaming for help, and the first word I said after I got out was "What? Paige, _what?!" Then I saw the blood and realized I was bleeding. _

**Spency ~ **If it's the stupidest thing you've ever _heard, _does that mean you're too stupid to read it yourself, and is having someone else read it to you outloud, or are you just to unintelligent to say anything else? 

**Elendrila ~ **Hamsters _really _don't like me. Spare my life! 

**La Vache ~ **I don't understand french!!! 

**Caitlin ~ **Sorry, Haven't gotten around to answering your e-mail. No, my friend taught me Elvish. But if you want to learn, just look up _Sindarian Tengwar _on Google. Sindarian is easier than Quenya, to me anyways. Or follow this link. 

**Tindomiel ~ **Thanks! 

**Sirithiliel ~ **I know, but I'm only twelve (13 in three months). What did you expect?

**Jen ~ **You're right, I should never doubt a faithful reviewer!

 **Astralalex ~ **Joy to the world! 

**imperial**** princess Evelyna ~ I should really take down that "what does A/N mean? I've gotten at least 20 people telling me that. Thank you for your indispensable advice, I shall treasure it!**

**Pointy Ears Are My Thing ~ **At least you don't snort when you laugh. I do, anyone can tell you. I find that most HP/LOTR crossovers are usually Slash. I can't write something like that, and I don't plan to. 

**            Well now that the answers to reviews are twice as long as the story, I must take my leave! **


	11. Something to distract you while I write ...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ **My friend's dog humped Paige!!! Er… on with the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER ~ **I lack imagination, so I can't think of any creative way of saying it, so think of a disclaimer yourself. Good enough reason?

**I'm sorry!!! But the real chapter won't be posted for a while, writing a quidditch match is not as easy as it looks.  This is just something for you to snack on while I finish the real chapter. It's also a distraction from the scary people who want to kill me for not updating for so long.**

****

            "Harry, do you think I can borrow Hedwig? I need to send a few messages to my father and a note of apology to Glorfindel. I don't know how many stitches they needed to put in," Legolas replied smugly. 

            "Your father isn't that barbaric, is he?" Hermione asked. 

            Legolas smiled, "do you want to see the bruises?"  he began to roll up his sleeves. 

            "Your father beat you?!" 

            "No, I was merely being sarcastic, I have the best father I could ask for," the Elf replied, dipping the quill in ink. He began his letter in Elvish. 

            _Dear __Ada__, _

_            Thank you for- _

His quill suddenly released a large, ominous black ink blob. He reached for another piece of parchment and began again. 

            _Dear __Ada-___

"Wouldn't it be better if you said _adar__ (father) instead of _ada _(dad or daddy)? It's more formal," Hermione protested. Legolas added an Elvish __R to the end. _

            _Dear Adar, _

_            Thank you kindly for your gifts, I shall treasure it- _

"That's your rough copy, right?" Hermione interrupted, "you have the letters on a slant and spaced too far apart. And you curl your _O's too much," Legolas tossed the paper aside and took out another sheet of clean paper, a small scowl on his face. _

            _Dear Glorfindel of Imladris, _

"Write the Tengwar in Quenyan*, since he's a Noldor," Hermione instructed. (**A/N ~ **When writing the Tengwar in Quenya, if you place a vowel on top of a consonant, it goes in front of the letter, not behind like Sindarian. I, personally, like Sindarian a lot better.) Legolas' scowl deepened, and he reached for another piece of paper.

            _Dear Glorfindel, _

 _I was recently notified that you were the one that was (un)fortunate enough to have to inform my father, the Elvenking of Mirkwood-_

"I would think that Glorfindel would _know _that your father is the Elvenking," Hermione interjected. Legolas chose to ignore her and continued.

_- That I would be venturing to the depths of Mordor to the fiery pits of __Mount__Doom__ to destroy the one Ring.- _

"That's a run-on sentence." (**A/N ~ **See, even Legolas makes run on sentences, Irish QT!!) 

_-I am sorry that you had to endure his wrath, and I hope you were able to make it back to Imladris unscathed. _

_            Yours truly, Legolas Thranduilion _

Harry had Hedwig perched on his arm as Legolas tied the parchment onto the owl's leg. Muttering something incomprehensible in Elvish, he let the bird fly with one last pat on the head. Hedwig nipped at his fingers. She was somewhat reluctant to fly such a distance, even for her 'pet's' friend. 

            "You forgot to proofread," Hermione said with a bit of distain. 

            "You should really get to know Erestor, I'm sure you would get along nicely," Aragorn said, remembering the days were the advisor would constantly correct his spelling, even when he was not even a day older than five. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (**Sometime later)**

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked, as the boy came in the common room, his arm in a light sling around his neck. 

            "Madam Promfrey thinks that I might have broken my wrist," Harry said, his voice flat, "The bloody bludger knocked me off my broomstick." 

            "But the Quidditch match is this afternoon," Ron said, a bit more concerned with the Gryffindor team than with Harry himself. 

            "I know," Harry said, eyeing the elf who had fallen asleep on the couch, his eyes unfocused and glazed. If he hadn't known of the peculiar ways that the elves slept, he would have thought him already dead. He shook the elf gently. 

            "What?" Legolas replied blearily.  

            "Legolas, I need you to take my place on the Quidditch team," Harry said, still not too sure weather the elf was fully awake, "I banged myself up a bit." Legolas eyed the sling. 

            "I can see that."

**Worse than "An Elvish shut up." **

**I'm sorry!!! But the real chapter won't be posted for a while, writing a quidditch match is not as easy as it looks.  This is just something for you to snack on while I finish the real chapter. It's also a distraction from the scary people who want to kill me for not updating for so long. (And for people who haven't noticed, it's the same note as the one above. How many people actually _read author's notes?)_**

**Serpent of Light ~ **Well, I still think you should consider composing. You can just write the song and get Legolas to sing it, since he likes singing so much. *throws water on elf that's singing songs about seagulls*

**Irish QT ~ **Well, Ron and Harry speaking Elvish is written in stone, and it's hard to do anything about it. *dies from run on sentence*

**MaverickGirl ~ **Nope, I don't think they ever will. Unless, that is, Hermione dies. Hmm… not a bad idea. 

**Callie3 ~ **Hey, they put a 3 at the end of your name. I was wondering how you were able to review twice, but it wasn't you, it was Callie1. So confusing for my pea brained mind. Quidditch match coming up in the next chapt- er… nevermind…

**Tindomiel ~ **I like Quenya a lot better myself. But when it comes to the writing the Tengwar, Sindarian, I find, is easier. Strange the way life is, eh?

**Sirithiliel ~ **Yes, _just twelve. I've always fancied writing. A crossover is basically combining charaters from different stories and trying to forsee how they would react together. Easy as that. Don't see how people can have trouble. _

**Voltor ~ **Yes, Christmas is the best, _always_. Except I ate too much turkey and fell asleep in my mashed potatoes. 

**Kara Dia ~ **Learn elvish? Well, there are a couple of good sites, unfortuneatly, I've just pieced my elvish together by reading other stories with elvish in them. Sad, aren't I? 

**Nat ~ **Hey, my friend's name is Nat. Glad you like it!

**MoroTheWolfGod ~ **Short and sweet. Love your reviews. 

**Pointy Ears Are My Thing ~ ***winces* at the least, ouch. Snorting is good. Snort louder. 

**Jen33 ~ **Woah, there's thirty three other Jens!!! Yes, just be glad the ferret didn't go up his pants…

**Freakygurl13 ~ **The first elvish my friend learned. _Auta Minqula Orqu, ulca edan!! _JK. :)

**Inweofnargothrond ~ **Congrats! You're my 100th reviewer!! What does your name mean anyways?  I got bitten by a ferret, but I don't hold it against them, even though they smell pretty bad. 

**Elfitchick ~ **I was planning on a chapter where it tells what… trouble Merry and Pippin are in, but I never got around to it. All I need was a little nudge, and I think your review will do it. 

**Princess Flame ~ **HELLOOO!!! No, Ambar is here to stay. E-mail me soon!!

**Simoriah: Girl of Summer ~ **There. More. Happy?


	12. Quidditch

**Author's note ~ **Damn Mr. Ham. UGH. I hate my band teacher right now… or maybe forever, he's obsessed with beating another school in the marching band, and he's making us do this _really hard song. I usually don't complain about the difficulty of songs, but I mean, honestly, how does he expect us to play something the grade 12's enjoy?             Next time, I'm playing the flute. Reeds taste funny. _

            **Disclaimer ~ **I don't own anything.  How sad am I? 

            **WARNING: _Chapter contains character owies. _**

****

            He was itchy.

The elf could not help but squirm as the Gryffindor robe scratched at bit as his sensitive Elven skin.  It reminded him of the formal attire his father made him wear when he was summoned to the Royal court. 

            "Nervous?" Oliver asked, turning around to shoot an amused glance as the elf fidgeted with his clothing.  Legolas gave a half hearted nod. "You know, it would be appreciated if you could just… wait a while before you go straight for the snitch. Give us a moment to play a bit." 

            "How do you know I'll catch it before Slytherin's team does?" Legolas asked, knowing that they wouldn't. 

            "Then I'll personally let Fred and George use you for a guinea pig," Wood said. Legolas wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but he didn't want to find out. Recently, the twins were trying to figure out a new recipe for more rancid dung bombs. The elf didn't want to think of anything else they were planning to produce.  Being a 'guinea pig' for them would be taking many years off an immortal life, if not ending it all together. 

            Suddenly, Oliver kicked off the ground and soared into the Quidditch field. Only his Elven reflexes got him off the ground so that no one noticed his slight delay. Following the captain, he flew until he was about a hundred feet from the ground.  Heights were not a new thing for elves, and the distance from the air to the ground was not much of a concern to Legolas. 

            The Sytherin team was down at the other end of the pitch, their dark green robes blended into blurrs as they sped around the end of the pitch at terrific speed. Legolas was getting queasy just looking at them, his Elven thoughts drifting back into the world of Middle Earth. He wondered what his father would say, seeing him sitting on a flying stick, looking for something smaller than a walnut. It was only when the piercing whistle of Madam Hooch reached his ears was Legolas pulled from memories of Middle Earth. His mind now focused on one thing: the quidditch match ahead of him! 

            The quaffle was released, along with the bludgers. Then, lastly, his quarry, the golden snitch.  Another ear piercing shriek of the whistle and the players darted in every direction. 

~*~                                                                                       

            Legolas watched as Slytherin took down another Griffindor player. They were now winning by 42 points. Oliver had warned him about foulplay, but he never expected to be this… violent.  He winced. There goes the captain. Suddenly, the slytherin seeker went into a dive, "_Stupid human," _Legolas thought, "_The snitch is on the other side of the field." _He ducked as a bludger went strait for his head. 

            Then something hit him. 

            It was not a physical blow, but like a dark, eerie feeling washing over him. He looked towards the horizon and was suddenly struck with fear. 

            "NAZGULS!!" 

            He could see the dark shapes of their mounts, their dark, leathery wings streached over a broad frame. The sight could have struck terror into the most couragous of hearts. They were coming at a increasing speed. 

            "_This would be a good time to leave," _Legolas thought, turning the Nimbus 2000 back towards the ground. It didn't budge. The elf's panic began to rise. This wasn't supposed to happen. He desperatly tried to turn the broom, to make it go forwards, backwards, to make it _move. _

The ground was at least three hundred feet away. If he jumped, he would, without a doubt, break either a leg or his neck, but at that point, a broken leg seemed like nothing. He launched himself towards the ground. It was a stupid move. 

            The Witch King's mount drove himself towards the falling elf, effectivly catching the being between his teeth. Legolas cried out when he felt the jaws close around him. He could feel one of the beast's incisors lodged deep inside his belly, and another in his back, staining the already crimson robe a darker shade. He tried not to struggle, knowing that it would probably only cause more damage. So instead, he lay there, like a rag doll, in the mouth of a Fell beast, headed for Mordor. 

            Not one of the best situations. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **I can't say I'm happy with that chapter. I know it's short and rushed, but would you rather no chapter at all, or this maimed piece I dare call literature? **

**            Thanks VERY VERY much for all the people who offered to Beta, but I _did _find someone, behold-**

**            CALLIE!! (1 and 3)**

**            Thanks so much to everyone else, I don't have time to answer your reviews, but maybe I'll get Calryn and Kelhar to do it for me. **

**            THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! **

_            In which two elves of obvious Silvan ancestry are watching a monitor with wide eyes~ _

"Calryn?" 

            "Yes Kelhar?" 

            "Where are we and what is that… thing?" Kelhar says, pointing to the computer screen. His friend comes and sits on the desk. 

            "That, Kel, is called a 'puter." 

            "What does it do?" 

            "I," Cal says, puffing out his chest and looking very proud, "Have absolutely no idea whatsoever." 

            "What are those?" 

            "The _Reviews," He says. _

            "What do they do? And why is the word in Italics?" 

            "They tell the author what people are thinking, and _Reviews _is in Italics because I want it to be."  

            "Look Cal!" Kelhar says, pointing at the screen, "**Serpent of Light **doesn't remember if they met Snape yet! Should we tell her?"

            "No. Let her guess." 

            "Isn't that mean though?" 

            "Pity." 

            "**MorothewolfGod was kind enough to give Chanra some ideas. How kind," Kel says. **

            "**Pointy ears are my thing says-" **

            "I have pointy ears!" 

            "You're an elf, that's why. Although sometimes I wonder about you… Anyways, Pointy ears are my thing, thanks for offering, but we already have a beta reader!"

            "**Dimgwrthien Adeline has a boggart!" Kel exclaims. **

            "I know yours are budgie birds and ferrets." Kel ingnores Cal's remark. 

            "I don't understand the review **Lyn left. Do you think she could explain?" Kel asks, getting no answer,  "What does **Shea **mean by writer's block sucks? Does it latch on and not come off or something?" **

            "Kel, you are so cluless and stupid. Oh, and **Sparrow Greenleaf**, thanks, we have found a beta!" 

            "I am not cluless and stupid." 

            "**Tindomiel, thanks, but we have a beta reader. Oh, and Chanra _really likes your Haldir's diary fic. She was snorting with laughter really loud. It was kind scary." _**

            "**Princess Flame! I haven't heard from her in quite a while. Where'd she go Calryn?" **

            "I don't know, but if you're reading this PF, please. E-mail us soon!"

            "**Fiery Demo09, Thanks for the complements!"**

            "But she didn't give any to you. She just gave them to Chanra." 

            "Shut up. **Cilmawiel Lady of the Golden Wood yes, writers block can really be a pain." **

            "Cal! Look at the review **SerpantinaMalfoy gave us? How are we supposed to say no to such a nice review?" **

            "No. Just like that." 

            "Does Writer's block give you hickies?"

            "What?! No!" 

            "I just though… because it sucks so much and it's a pain…" 

            "Kelhar?"

            "Yes Calryn?"

            "You're weird." 

**            Okay. Lesson learned. Never get elves to answer reviews, that is unless _you _want them to. I'll take a vote. **

**            Democracy! **


End file.
